<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there are 2 impostors among us by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557246">there are 2 impostors among us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, M/M, Video &amp; Computer Games</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>sunw00:</b> we should play again together next time<br/><b> moonkev:</b>  yep!<br/><b> BaeJJ:</b>  There will be no next time<br/><b> moonkev:</b>  sore loser</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there are 2 impostors among us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>today i offer you: this. tomorrow... who knows?</p><p>i actually missed writing chatfics so maybe i'll continue this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">:</span> i swear it’s not me<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Spiz</span>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">:</span> Thiis is the third body you report…<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">:</span> i know but trust me bro<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Hello</span>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">:</span> vote yellow<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span><span class="u">:</span> NOOO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>kevvv was not The Impostor. <br/>
</span>
  <span>2 Impostors remain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><span class="font-red">kevvv left the game. </span>
</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>hey, wanna play among us with me? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>I told you I’m bad at it😭</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>i know! but you can learn, i hate playing with strangers</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Jacob</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ok then</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Kevin</b>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>that was easy<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>hop on discord!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sunw00</b>
  <span>: i see you<br/>
</span>
  <b>sunw00</b>
  <span>: let me in<br/>
</span>
  <b>moonkev</b>
  <span>: you wanna play? i’m with jacob btw<br/>
</span>
  <b>sunw00</b>
  <span>: yeahhh </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>→ </span>
  <b>sunw00 just joined. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>sunw00</b>
  <span>: heyy<br/>
</span>
  <b>BaeJJ</b>
  <span>: Hello<br/>
</span>
  <b>BaeJJ</b>
  <span>: How are you doing?<br/>
</span>
  <b>sunw00</b>
  <span>: i exist<br/>
</span>
  <b>moonkev</b>
  <span>: see, he gets it<br/>
</span>
  <b>BaeJJ</b>
  <span>: God<br/>
</span>
  <b>sunw00</b>
  <span>: hak wants to join<br/>
</span>
  <span><strong>moonkev</strong>: the more the merrier! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>→ </span>
  <b>Haknyam just joined. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haknyam</b>
  <span>: Helloo<br/>
</span>
  <b>sunw00</b>
  <span>: join the voice channel<br/>
</span>
  <b>Haknyam</b>
  <span>: okie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>haknyam</span>
  </span>
  <span>: which color should I use? <br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span>: i’m yellow<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>itsme</span>
  </span>
  <span>: brown is mine<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>haknyam</span>
  </span>
  <span>: Who are you?<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>itsme</span>
  </span>
  <span>: sunwoo…<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Jake</span>
  </span>
  <span>: I’m white<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Jake</span>
  </span>
  <span>: That sounded wrong<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span>: incredibly wrong<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span>: ok i’ll make it public so more ppl can join<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>pinkywinky</span>
  </span>
  <span>: can i get pink?<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Urmom</span>
  </span>
  <span>: No<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>pinkywinky</span>
  </span>
  <span>: srsly?</span>
</p><p>
  <span><span class="font-red">Urmom was banned by itsme. <br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span><br/>
itsme</span>
  </span>
  <span>: go get it<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>pinkywinky</span>
  </span>
  <span>: omg thank you<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>haknyam</span>
  </span>
  <span>: And you can’t give brown to me?<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>itsme</span>
  </span>
  <span>: no sorry<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>pinkywinky</span>
  </span>
  <span>: you can start now</span>
</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Jake</span>
  </span>
  <span>: What happened?<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>haknyam</span>
  </span>
  <span>: ?<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>itsme</span>
  </span>
  <span>: what?<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>pinkywinky</span>
  </span>
  <span>: ok i saw it<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>pinkywinky</span>
  </span>
  <span>: red vented<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>haknyam</span>
  </span>
  <span>: I’m not the impostor… you really think my fat juicy ass could fit through the vent?<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>itsme</span>
  </span>
  <span>: god<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span>: i honestly would let him win just because of that<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>pinkywinky</span>
  </span>
  <span>: just vote<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>haknyam</span>
  </span>
  <span>: &gt;:( it’s not me<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Bill</span>
  </span>
  <span>: Ok vote red<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span>: lmao bye hak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>haknyam was The Impostor. <br/>
</span>
  <span>1 Impostor remains. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span>: jacob you’ve been way too quiet<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Jake</span>
  </span>
  <span>: Not much to say…<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>itsme</span>
  </span>
  <span>: vote white<br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>Jake</span>
  </span>
  <span>: Whatt????</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>pinkywinky</span>
  </span>
  <span>: okay</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span class="u">
    <span>kevvv</span>
  </span>
  <span>: i’m crying lol</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake was The Impostor.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>0 Impostors remain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BaeJJ</b>
  <span>: Never playing this dumb game again<br/>
</span>
  <b>moonkev</b>
  <span>: there are tears running down my face</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <b>sunw00</b>
  <span>: gg<br/>
</span>
  <b>moonkev</b>
  <span>: i’m mad i didn’t get to be the impostor but slay!<br/>
</span>
  <b>Haknyam</b>
  <span>: I’m mad i didn’t know vents were only for killers<br/>
</span>
  <b>sunw00</b>
  <span>: we should play again together next time<br/>
</span>
  <b>moonkev</b>
  <span>: yep!<br/>
</span>
  <b>BaeJJ</b>
  <span>: There will be no next time <br/>
</span>
  <b>moonkev</b>
  <span>: sore loser</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who's pinkywinky?? will there be a next time?? find out in the nonexistent next chapter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>